Wanna Be With You
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: The Last Day for Sungmin DJ / Aku sengaja menjemputmu berharap dapat mengurangi kesedihanmu saat meninggalkan sukira, tapi sepertinya... / aku berfikir akan pulang bersama wookie untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai duet DJ di Sukira / Kyumin / BL


"Semuanya, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin said on the last day be a DJ in Sukira

.

"Huuuffff…."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kembali dia menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kenapa, heuumm?…."

Tangan hangat yang mengelus pipinya membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di mobil dengan sang magnae yang sedang menyupir di sebelahnya.

Ini hari terakhirnya menjadi DJ di sukira, yaaahh… meskipun dia berharap setelah musikalnya di jepang selesai dia dapat kembali lagi ke radio tersebut, tapi,,,entahlah…sungmin sendiri tidak dapat memastikannya.

" Ternyata sedih ya, kyu…?hehehe….. sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan berada di kursi itu bersama wookie, melihat para fans yang berada diluar, membacakan surat dari pendengar, berfoto bersama guest,,,aaaaahhh….banyak yang menyenangkan disana!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan sedikit melambatkan laju mobilnya. Melirik sang hyung tercinta yang sepertinya jiwanya masih tertinggal di Sukira.

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu berharap dapat mengurangi kesedihanmu saat meninggalkan sukira, kupikir dengan kedatanganku, kau bersamaku sepanjang perjalanan pulang, rasa sedihmu tergantikan dengan kehadiranku, tapiiii…..sepertinya…"

Kyuhyun sengaja memperlambat tempo bicaranya sambil menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan sang hyung, tapi…..

"AAAAhhhh! Kenapa kau mencubitku, hyung? Ini sakit, dan aku sedang menyupir, kau tak berfikir ini berbahaya? " kyuhyun tak menyangka sungmin akan mencubit pinggangnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. " Terlalu Percaya Diri!Kata-katamu tidak lucu, Aiiisshhhh! Jangan menggodaku, kau sangat menyebalkan kyunie….!"

Kyuhyun masih menyupir sambil tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pinggangnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit akibat cubitan cinta sang hyung.

"Aku memang tidak menyangka kau menjemputku, aku berfikir akan pulang bersama wookie untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai duet DJ di Sukira, membicarakan moment menyenangkan saat menjadi DJ, dan…"

"Naaahhhh…kan…sekarang kau yang menyebalkan!" kyuhyun memotong ucapan sungmin.

"Kau membuatku kesal dengan ucapanmu barusan, hyung! Jadi aku mengganggu acaramu dengan wookie? Jadi aku pengganggu MinWook couple? Jadi aku tidak diharapkan sama sekali? Jadi…"

GREEEEEPPPPP

"Tidak!tidak!tidak!" sungmin langsung memeluk lengan kyuhyun, membantah argument kyuhyun mengenai ucapannya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf,,,, kyu,,,tidakkah kau tau bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku? Tiba-tiba meninggalkan apa yang sudah dikerjakan dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Akan berbeda jika memang kenyataannya kontrak pekerjaan sudah habis. "

"Kehadiranmu memang membuatku senang, tapi rasa sedihku tentu saja ada"

Yaaahh,, sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar pada magnae nya. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari kyuhyun.

CHU!

Bibir plum itu tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kyuhyun. Kyu tak menduga sungmin akan melakukannya. Dia memutuskan memberhentikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

Memutar badannya menghadap sungmin dan menatap tajam bunny min nya.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, tatapan tajam kyuhyun membuat merasa harus waspada.

"Apa?"

"Aku Mau Lagi"

"Huh?"

" Cium aku lagi, tapi disini!" kyuhyun menunjukkan bibirnya.

PLETAKKKKKKK!

"YA!Hyung!Aiishhh,,, tidak menggunakan kekuatan pun pukulanmu membuatku pusing!

Kini tangan kyuhyun mengusap daerah tempat pendaratan jitakan sungmin di kepalanya barusan.

" Kau suka bercanda, kyunie!" sungmin benar-benar sebal kali ini.

Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya yang memiringkan badannya menghadap sungmin, mulai berkata dengan nada serius.

" Ming, aku serius dengan keinginanku hadir di hari terakhirmu menjadi DJ, aku tau keinginanmu menghabiskan malammu bersama wookie, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melewatkan sedikit saja hari ini. Kau tau? Dengan hari terakhirmu di sukira ini, menandakan bahwa kau semakin dekat pada hari keberangkatanmu untuk musical, kau semakin jelas akan jauh dariku dalam beberapa waktu yang tidak sebentar. Aku tidak suka akan fakta ini. Tapi bukankah kenyataan tetap berjalan? Aku hanya benar-benar ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu, tak akan kubuang sedikitpun kesempatan sekarang ini"

Melihat sungmin yang hanya terdiam dan memandang dengan tatapan bersalah membuat kyuhyun tak tega.

" Mianhe, hyung! Lagi-lagi aku begini, ne?"

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan kyuhyun, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kyuhyun. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh kyuhyun dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku juga, kyu! Kau tau kan aku tak pernah tidak mengharapkanmu? Tentu saja aku memilih pulang bersamamu sekarang. Untuk kepergianku ke jepang nanti, kau juga harus mengantarku. Kalau aku sudah disana, kau juga harus sering menghubungiku! Meskipun banyak orang, aku sepertinya akan tetap kesepian disana, kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih dan mempererat pelukannya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini beberapa saat. Menikmati sensasi "pas" nya tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Seperti ada kesengajaan dalam bentuk tubuh mereka yang berbeda agar terasa pas saat menyatu seperti ini.

" Hyung…."

"Hmmm?"

"Malam ini, tidur bersamaku, ya?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. " Nde!" tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada kyu. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan singkat.

Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk sungmin saat sungmin menarik dirinya dari kyu. Menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, kali ini dengan hisapan dan lumatan lembut. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan bibir sungmin dan sedikit menggigitnya. Kemudian menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Melihat sungmin yang sepertinya masih terbuai dengan memejamkan matanya, tak menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sudah tak lagi mencumbu bibirnya, membuat kyu tersenyum jahil dan menggigit kecil hidung sungmin.

" Aaaah!" sungmin tersentak dan membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa menggoda sungmin " Dilanjutkan di kamar nanti saja, oke! Ini sudah malam, tidak baik jika kita masih di jalan. Lagipula, kali ini aku tak hanya akan meninggalkan satu tanda saja, tapi akan kuberikan sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena kau tak perlu repot lagi menutupinya karena khawatir akan fancam saat di sukira, haha…tapi aku tak menjamin saat di bandara nanti ya….hehehehe~~~~"

Dalam sekejap rasanya darah terkumpul di wajahnya, sungmin memalingkan muka dari kyuhyun. Dia sangat malu karena beberapa hari terakhir kyu menunjukkan foto-foto hasil fancam saat sungmin mengenakan penutup leher di sukira.

"Kyu! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Ne, nado saranghae Ming! Hahahahahahaaha"

.

.

END

Baiklah…..tiba2 terpikir membuat ini saat melihat ming berpamitan di sukira.

Kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk membuatnya.

Ngerjain tugas gak selesai, udah malem, udah capek, tapi belum ngantuk.

Dan ini hasilnya.

Saya tidak memiliki bakat menulis. Saya tidak berminat dalam bidang menulis. Spontan aja. Selalu memiliki ide pendek dan ga bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalau tiba-tiba ide muncul, tiba-tiba juga terpikir" terus…? Lanjutannya? Dan akhirnya Game Over!"

Menyedihkan.

Akhir kata, saya mencintai KyuMin.


End file.
